Bob the Builder: Live Version
Original author: Lavalamp Before getting to this, I need to clarify something: I wouldn't be here telling you this if I didn't feel that it was absolutely necessary. My name is Jackie. I'm the last of my family. My husband couldn't handle the pressure and grief; he overdosed. For context, we lost our daughter, heather, 3 months prior to his suicide. This happened back in 2004. I'm still getting used to living alone. My daughter loved Bob the Builder. Bob the Builder is a British TV show for children. I didn't care for it, but she loved it to no end. When she got back from school, she would rush to her room eager to get lost in the world of the show. It's still on, but it's now nothing more than a crappy re-make. She was distraught when the show ended. We tried our best to find more things that were Bob the Builder related for her that she hasn't already seen. We found this website ran by a group of people. They said that every year, they hosted a party related to a specific children's TV show. I'm a complete moron thinking back on it, as I've should've done more research regarding these "parties". As it turns out, a group of 3-5 children would go missing and would later be found brutally murdered a few days after these "parties" happened, but because of how child-friendly and innocent these events seemed, law enforcement didn't link them to the disappearances. I was too excited to tell our little girl about this that skepticism didn't even cross my mind. The party was being held on a hilltop a few miles away from the town we lived him, just outside the city. After about an hour, we made it there. The building look like a large mansion, with all types of Bob the Builder decorations covering it. Pizza stands, tables, vending machines; all of it. There were also 7 other kids there. The person throwing the party was one of the most likable people I've ever meat. He was in his late 20s, very cheerful and charismatic, and good with children. Heather seemed to like him a lot. He told me that the events usually lasted around 4-5 hours long. He said that parents staying were optional. We decided that she was safe here. My husband payed the guy, and we left. ohh.. why? Why the fuck did I do that? I'm such an idiot. I should've stayed. If I had, I probably would've been able to stop this. 4 hours later, we heard something hit our door and a car quickly drive by. I opened the door. There was a CD case lying in front of the door. I picked it up and opened it. The disk was blank. I brought it in and showed it to my husband. I told him that someone drove by, threw it at the door and drove off. Since we were watching a show on the TV, he paused it and we went into his office. He put the DVD into his computer. It was a 4 hour long video named "4/16/2004". He loaded the video up. It was recorded in the 1st person view. From what I could see at the time, the person was dressed in a black jacket, black pants, and he had gloves on. I was confused. My heart began to race. I didn't know what to expect, and I could tell that by the look of my husbands face that he was very confused as well. He was sitting in a large living room, or at least I thought it was a living room. Someone walked in. It was a large man in a blue hoodie, gray pants and a paper bag with on his head with 2 holes poked out so he could see. He was followed by a woman in black with short hair, and she was followed by someone familiar. It was the owner of the party; the man who we meat with when we dropped our daughter off. I was really interested at this point. "Alright.. the parents are gone. Are you ready for this?" He asked with an excited grin on his face. Everyone said 'yes' and they walked out. The man were in the view of walked over to one the children and grabbed him and forced him into a choke hold. Another man picked up a little girl. I frantically searched for our daughter but I couldn't see her anywhere. There was a large person in a Bob the Builder costume carrying a cordless drill and a buzzsaw. The little girl was slammed to the ground and the boy went unconscious. The video cut out a for about a second and then cut to the little girl having her head split open with the buzzsaw by the person on the Bob outfit. I threw up. I was wondering if Heather was outside or already inside the building. I watched 3 more hours of torture to finally get the answer. The person who was recording walked over to her. She was tied to a table, crying with fear, My hands were shaking uncontrollably and my husband was frozen. The man who was recording placed 3 C4 charges. One on her head, the other under the table, and the next at the end of the table where her feet were. He placed the recording device on a nearby chair and walked out of the room. He detonated the explosives. I see red. All I see is red, all I hear are the screams of Heather. My face grew wet; I was crying. I couldn't help it. The little girl what we had raised, torn away from me in a horrible hellish and deplorable manner by a sick freak who did all of this for fun. The next few days were a blur. All I ever did was sit in that chair staring at the screen. My husband notified the police. They really cracked down on finding these people. A month later, 5 men and 2 women were arrested. one of them was the man that I had talked to, his name was Edward R. Ramirez. They were sentenced on multiple counts of murder, and kidnapping. They all added up to over 120 charges. According to the police, they've been doing this since the late 90's. I feel like a part of this is my fault. I didn't do the proper research before going. I'm just glad that these people are off the streets, so more children will meet their ends by the hands of these sick fucks... Category:Creepypasta Category:Moral Outrage Material Category:Computers Category:Internet Category:Killers Category:Blood and Gore